Data, such as can be used for analytics, can be stored in a variety of formats and/or on a variety of storage mediums (e.g., databases or other memories). Different communication protocols can be required to access data on different storage mediums. Data on a storage medium may not be available to a user external to an entity that is maintaining the storage medium. A user may wish to receive data from multiple different storage mediums. Such a user may need to determine how to perform a query on each storage medium that the user wants to access to get a result. Such a system is cumbersome in that a user is required to know a variety of query protocols and to know the storage medium on which the pertinent data is stored.